


Фиолетовая тень

by Malahit



Category: C.A.T. - Confidential Assassination Troop
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик на песню Елены Ваенги "Фиолетовая тень".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фиолетовая тень

Который день  
Ложатся ноты на бумагу,  
И фиолетовая тень  
Мне не даёт  
Сделать ни шагу.

Сколько лет я не брал в руки гитару? Столько, сколько мы не виделись. Нет, даже больше: последний раз - в тот московский отпуск. Наверное, поэтому я и взял её с собой сейчас. Как пропуск в прошлое.  
Пальцы перебирают струны, мелодия смутно знакома, но фальшива от времени. Она ложится фоном, приглушая звуки города, смывая новизну и лоск. Создавая иллюзию присутствия. Но это лишь тень прошлого. Гоняющая холодок по коже, заставляющая затаить дыхание, - но только тень. И именно сейчас этого нестерпимо мало.

Какая боль -  
Не слышать больше его голос.  
Имя его - пароль,  
Но не для глаз,  
А татуированный на волос.

"12:00 pm, Red Square, same place. Alvas". Вот так, сухо и формально. И подпись фамилией. Мы никогда не называли друг друга по имени, разве что когда алкогольный туман стирал грани реальности, но память об этом любовно спрятана в самые дальние закоулки сознания. Назвать по имени означало признать исключительную важность кого-либо. Не для работы - для себя. А это было непозволительной слабостью для людей нашего положения. Но забыть - непозвоительной глупостью. 

И снова моя улица  
Фонари качает,  
Снова моя музыка  
Не принимает  
Ни имён, ни времени,  
И так красиво  
Ты рисуешь не меня.  
Спасибо.

А пальцы продолжают перебирать струны. Улица проходит, пробегает, проносится мимо. И перед глазами уже ночь, россыпь пивных банок на скамейке, твой блокнот с набросками и моё лицо, пьяно ухмыляющееся с разливанного листа. И я почти слышу твоё: "Да ты пьян! Как можно сыграть рисунок?" - и свои попытки продемонстрировать "как". Больше я не видел тебя рисующим, как и ты меня - играющим. И теперь я почти боюсь увидеть этот блокнот у тебя. И почти рад, что не вижу.  
\- Давно не виделись. Как поживаешь?

Надо было быть с тобой подальше,  
Но мне не забыть те два дня фальши.  
Я всё поняла, но не простила,  
Ты меня пойми, я так любила.

Мне часто твердили, что "этим русским нельзя доверять". Хмыкали и воротили нос. А потом удивлялись, где была моя хвалёная проницательность. Но тогда она не распространялась на настоящее, ставшее для меня почти наркотиком. Не потому, что я не видел для себя будущего (напротив, тогда это самое будущее виделось наиболее отчетливо), а потому, что в настоящем были посиделки на Красной площади, хулиганские выходки с пьяных глаз и философские разговоры, разбавленные твоим странным (ты поправлял - "национальным") юмором - всё, чего мне не хватало в динамичном, но монотонном прошлом. Всё это было ярким сном, маленьким сыгранным рисунком на двоих. А потом я "проснулся", и реальность вернулась, как похмелье после хорошей пьянки, - болью и мутью, разве что душевной. Всё, конечно, утряслось и осело, и стало чуть хуже, чем обычно: теперь ведь было, с чем сравнивать.

Надо было быть с тобой подальше,  
Но мне не забыть те два дня фальши.  
Я всё поняла, и я простила,  
Ты меня пойми, я так любила.

И всё бы ничего, да воспоминания, как занозы в ладони: шевельнёшь - ещё глубже вопьются, а забудешься - тут же чем-нибудь заденешь. Вот и сижу я в том же самом городе, на той же площади, на той же скамейке. И пытаюсь понять больше, чем ты хочешь сказать.  
\- И последний вопрос. Всё это время я был тебе другом или только пешкой?  
Ты почти разучился прятать от меня свои чувства, я почти разучился читать их сквозь твои маски. И теперь мне остаётся нечто среднее между осознанием и надеждой. Как ты знаешь, что я не позволяю себе бессмысленных шуток, так и я знаю, что ты никогда не задаёшь пустых вопросов. Я только надеюсь, что это не попытка восстановить уязвлённую гордость. На что надеешься ты? Хотел бы я знать.  
\- Это очень простой вопрос. Ответ тот, который ты надеешься услышать.  
Что ж, эта точка будет у каждого своя.


End file.
